Like We Were Young
by SirenSamantha
Summary: After 8.19 (Taxi Driver) Sam and Dean get to the Batcave late but both have trouble sleeping. When Sam was young, he could fall right asleep with someone else in the bed, turns out it still works. Wincest fluff.


Like We Were Young

The rumble of the engine is soft and fills the space inside the Impala as Dean drives her down a stretch of highway late into the morning. Sam's been drifting in and out of sleep for the past couple of hours but Dean lets him sleep; he's not stopping until they get home.

They reach the Batcave before the sun surfaces, and when the engine dies Dean sighs in relief similar to the car. He looks at his brother, head tipped to the side so his forehead is rested against the cool window. Two trials down and the affect they're having is becoming more and more obvious.

Dean sets his hand on Sam's knee, "Sammy," he keeps his voice low and soft not wanting to jolt his brother awake. "Sammy, we're home, let's go." Sam inhales, body shifting on the seat as he sits up straight. "You good?" Dean asks, again, and Sam looks at him.

"Yeah," his voice is tired, forced. The passenger seatbelt unbuckles, "I'm good."

Dean knows he's lying, but gets out of Baby anyway and they go inside.

The Batcave is dark but they both have gotten aquatinted with it so they don't need lights to make their way through the large front rooms. However a lamp in the library flicks on, and Sam sits on a chair at the desk, rubbing his eyes as he does so.

Dean stops and watches him with furrowed brows. "What are you doing?"

Sam looks up at him. "Kevin's gone, we have to figure out what happened and where he could have gone." he speaks very matter-of-factly.

Dean just looks at him like he's crazy. Finally he shakes his head. "Dude, just today you went to Purgatory _and_ Hell. You completed the second trial and it obviously had quite the toll on you. I think you've earned a good nights sleep at least." Sam holds in a sigh but Dean can see it. "We'll find Kevin, okay, the kid was talking about moving to a different spot to stay out of Crowley's sight so I'm sure he's fine." Dean keeps his eyes on his brother. "Sam." The younger man looks at Dean, "Go to bed. You need it."

Sam sighs out loud now and runs his hand over his cheek. "Yeah, okay fine." Dean moves across the room to turn off the lamp and they both head down the hall to where the bedrooms are located.

They shuffle back and forth from their bedroom to the bathroom for a few minutes, washing off the dirt and sweat from their faces and brushing their teeth. Finally Sam walks back to his room and Dean is in the hall waiting to catch him before he does. "Hey." Sam looks at him, still looking tired but at least comfortable in their home and clean pajama clothes. "You did good today. I'm still pissed that you are the one who's doing these trials and you wont take help," Sam gives him a look that says get-to-the-point-Dean and Dean looks at the floor for a moment. "but you're handling it well. I don't know exactly what happened down there, but you did a good job Sammy." Sam gives him a small smirk. "Just, keep me in the loop alright?"

Sam is nodding, he understands Dean is worried-of course he does. "Yeah, Dean. I will."

"Okay."

"Night."

Dean smirks as Sam walks into his room, "Night."

Dean's room gets pitch black when he turns off his lamp, and his bed is a welcome relief on his body when he finally lays down. For as tired as he is, Dean doesn't fall asleep right away. His eyes stare up at the blank ceiling and he picks apart the day, running back what happened, upset at himself for letting Sam go alone to Hell, sad for the sacrifice Benny made for he and his brother...yet eternally grateful.

It's a while later and his thoughts are back on what could have gotten Kevin to leave when he hears Sam walking down the hall. His eyes go to his door and the difference of the light in the hall versus his room allows him to see the man stop in front of his door. He stays there for a minute, but remains quiet. When the man outside pivots to walk away Dean speaks up. "Sam?" The feet pause and Dean thinks he hears his brother sigh.

His door opens slowly, quietly, and Sam's silhouette stands in the doorway. "I didn't think you were still awake."

"Yeah." Dean says pushing himself into a sitting position. "Having trouble getting over everything still I guess." Sam is quiet. "You sure you're okay Sam?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just" he inhales a full breath, "can't sleep."

Dean doesn't ask, he simply moves out of the middle of the bed to one side and shifts the pillow. "Come on." He can tell Sam is looking at him. "You always fell right asleep when you were young when you shared a bed. It'll probably still work."

"Dean-"

"Sam." Dean is stern before Sammy can continue. "Shut up and get in the bed. You're cutting out my sleep time too."

Sam comes in and shuts the door behind him before making his way to the bed and slowly settling in. They both move on the bed until comfortable and end up on their sides, Sam facing a wall and Dean facing Sam.

It's quiet for a while, but Dean can tell Sam is more calm.

"Your bed is stupidly comfortable." The younger brother mumbles.

Dean smiles to himself, his heavy eyes staying shut. "Memory foam, what did I tell ya."

Sam chuckles and Dean realizes how close his brother is in front of him. "Thanks, Dean." Sam sounds like he's just about to fall off into sleep but the man seeps further into the bed and his shoulder brushes against Dean's arm.

"No problem Sammy." Dean thinks he _is_ asleep when he replies, but it doesn't matter.

Sometime in the night Dean's chest fits into the curve of Sam's back and they sleep deeply just as they had many, many years before.


End file.
